


when the dog bites/when the bee stings

by happychopsticks, momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Suga have been working late nights and can only spend so much time with each other. When Oikawa finally has the same day off as Suga, he decides to surprise him in the morning with a few of their favorite things.</p><p>(And then they don't feel so bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the dog bites/when the bee stings

**Author's Note:**

> A truncated summary of how this roleplay came about -  
> Momo: Let's go easy tonight and do some morning sex  
> Jo: Okay  
> Momo (about halfway through the night): Fuck this we're tired and getting bored let's choke Suga  
> Jo: OKAY
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oikawa's phone vibrates at the crack of 7:30am. He turns over, checks the time, and groans quietly. It's not everyday he gets an odd day off. It’s a well-deserved one, though, because it's also not everyday he works until the only people in the office left are him and the janitor working the graveyard shift. He got home so late last night he didn't even manage to notice Suga already sound asleep by the time he crawled in next to him. As far as he knows, though, today is Suga's normal day off, and he's as glad as he can be at 7:30am to be able to spend it with him.  
  
After turning his alarm off, he slowly turns back over to watch Suga, sleeping peacefully on his side facing him. Looking beautiful as ever, even in sleep, Oikawa thinks.  
He scoots closer to him, kissing his forehead and down to his nose and cheeks. A tiny pang of guilt hits his stomach for not even kissing Suga goodnight when he got home, and Oikawa hopes he can make it up to him with a day-off surprise. It _has_ been a while since they've had this kind of time to themselves. 

 

Suga is at work, in his dream. Except he now works on a boat and his coworker is a shark for some reason. He doesn't question it. He'd dropped into bed almost as soon as he'd gotten home from work last night, exhausted from working even later than he's ever had to stay before.  
  
His mind slowly climbs out of the depths of dreaming and some barely-there part of him recognizes that he's in bed with Oikawa, having just heard his alarm. He must've fallen asleep before Oikawa got home last night, he doesn't even remember hearing him walk in. He feels a little bad he didn't make it in time to at least share 'good night's before passing out.  
  
He's just about to snuggle himself deeper into the blankets when he feels faint sensation on his face, one that becomes clearer as the fog of sleep clears from his mind and he realizes it's Oikawa's lips. He makes a noncommittal noise of waking up and content affection and reaches out an arm towards his boyfriend. 

 

Oikawa notices him starting to wake. It's still a bit early for him, and he almost feels even more guilty for waking him at this time. But he can't resist Suga’s face - every time he looks at him it's like every grubby feeling he attains from working so late is washed away. And he knows he's had it rough, too. Late nights away from each other are never fun for either of them. For anyone, really.  
  
Yet it's all the more reason for Oikawa to kick their day off together with something special. He gently takes Suga's arm, kissing down the back of his hand and forearm. Then he moves slowly so that he winds up on top of Suga. Oikawa tries not to put his entire weight on him by lazily straddling his hips and using minimal effort to hold himself up. His head rests near Suga's neck, kissing there and breathing quietly in his ear.

 

Suga is starting to wake faster now as Oikawa moves closer. His eyes still haven't opened but his hands follow Oikawa's movements, settling on his hips. He shivers and lets out a shuddering hum at the feeling of Oikawa's breath in his ear, his mouth on his neck. One hand makes its way up to slide through Oikawa's hair, keeping him close. Suga lets his legs fall open a bit wider and presses his hips up, aiming for Oikawa's own. He _has_ missed him. Specific parts of him.

 

A small moan leaves Oikawa's mouth as he's kissing Suga, and he makes sure Suga can at least hear a part of it once he feels the hand in his hair and his hips touching his own. He begins to wake up more, too, once Suga starts to move. It leads him to dragging himself down Suga's chest and abdomen, because crawling on all fours is still too strenuous for the early morning. Eventually, Oikawa pauses when his head reaches the middle of his chest, and he starts to lazily lift up and take off Suga’s shirt for him so that he can start giving him little kisses down his chest and onto his stomach. Oikawa disappears under the covers and moves his hands to Suga's hips, holding him gently while he kisses his navel and then nuzzling himself between his legs to wake him up further.

 

Suga's hips roll down at the sensation of touches and kisses down his torso, causing his back to arch ever so slightly, his legs spreading apart further. He opens his eyes now and takes in the sight of Oikawa making his way down his stomach and under the covers as the first image of their day. He sighs in a moment of contentment before a quiet gasp of arousal takes its place when Oikawa reaches his cock. His hands have fallen to the sheets at his sides, though he isn't gripping at them yet—he expects he will be soon. 

 

Suga spreading himself more is the best invitation Oikawa can get. He hums with excitement, hands moving again to trail down Suga's thighs and tug his boxers just far enough and then totally off to expose his cock. He takes it in his hand, stroking slowly before sticking the tip of his tongue out to lick the base of his cock, all the way up to the tip. It's prolonged and it feels like more work than what it should be, but Oikawa knows the end result will be worth it.

 

His chest expands with each heavier and heavier breath that he takes, Oikawa's hand on him bringing a different kind of fog to his mind. Then he feels his tongue, and his mouth falls open on a moan, a little louder than he intended it to be now that he's most definitely awake. His legs splay in a comfortably wide position and he wonders what prompted this from Oikawa, though he sure as hell won't question it when Oikawa’s hand and tongue are on his cock.

 

He’s glad Suga’s responding well to his little morning gift. Not that he’s ever responded negatively to his blow job-giving skills, sans, maybe, one time when they were drunk. But anyhow. Feeling him spread his legs wider gives him all the more permission to kiss the shaft of his cock and finally get his lips around the tip, sucking ever so slowly and gingerly until he sinks down to take him all in. He works in slow, lazy bobs. Another soft, albeit muffled moan leaves Oikawa’s mouth to know that he’s always loved the taste of Suga’s cock. 

 

Oikawa's sudden change in action startles another moan from him, louder, one that drifts off into a whine. His head presses back into his pillow and he struggles to keep his hips from thrusting up into Oikawa's wet heat to meet the bob of his head. His fingers flex in the sheets now out of a desire to hold onto _something_ while he's being driven out of his mind. Another whine is pulled from him, this one coupled with a need-laced " _F_ _uck_ , Tooru."

 

Oikawa wishes he can see the sort-of grin forming on his face. It's nice to hear Suga's voice in the morning. Especially when it's out of lust.  
  
He sucks him for a little while longer, just long enough until Suga's hard as a rock and Oikawa can feel himself becoming harder, too. After all, he started this coming from being dead asleep and still tired when he woke up.  
  
He pops off Suga's cock and crawls back up from under the sheets, smiling and properly looking into Suga's eyes with a gentle smile, lips moistened with his own saliva from blowing him. "Good morning, Suga-chan," he says quietly. "I missed you last night. I'm sorry."

 

He almost writhes when suddenly there's a lack of Oikawa on his cock, but now he can see Oikawa's face and the way his hair looks in the mornings before he's had time to style it and he thinks it's almost a good enough trade. He almost has the mind to return the gentle smile and the sweet words but _he just had Oikawa's mouth on his cock_ and now he can't think past the fact that he's rock hard and Oikawa just called him beautiful. Which might have sent another twitch between his legs.  
  
Suga reaches down to grab at Oikawa's shirt and bring him up close enough for a kiss, bringing their lips together. He kisses him for a long moment before making his way to nip lightly at his jaw, reaching in Oikawa’s boxer briefs and wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking him.  
  
"I missed...you too..." He says between kisses and tiny bites, his voice breathy with desire.

 

He moans into the kiss, yelping a bit once he feels that his cock is finally getting attention from Suga. This is it. This is what they've been missing and Oikawa is _so_ glad he doesn't have to work today.  
  
To make things a little easier, Oikawa shimmies his underwear far down enough so that he’s exposed. And while Suga is busy bringing his cock further to a frenzy, he reaches over to the nightstand on Suga's side to grab the lube. After coating his fingers, he lifts himself up slightly on his knees and brings his hand back between Suga's legs, doing his best not to disrupt his handiwork.  
  
He rubs the outside of his hole before inserting one finger inside, maintaining his eye contact while they both try to rile each other up so early in the morning.

 

Suga tries not to smile into their kiss when he gets those sounds from Oikawa. He's suddenly so intensely horny and hot for him, his body easy to rile up at the simplest touch from how long it's been since they've both been too busy for the last week. He's never needed to be fucked so much in his life, he thinks, quickly shushing the part of his brain that reminds him of having that thought every time he's about to get laid.  
  
Oikawa's finger distracts him well enough when he feels it press in. He gasps quietly, his mouth falling open slightly as he meets Oikawa's eyes with his own half lidded gaze. He needs him.

 

Oikawa moves slowly, though not as slow as he thinks in the morning. He can barely function at this hour but he knows _very_ well how to fuck Suga, regardless of the time of day. Today is no exception. They've spent so much time apart but Oikawa can never forget what gets Suga going.  
  
While he rocks his hips into Suga’s hand on his cock, he inserts a second finger inside him, pumping a little bit faster and mouth hanging open to lick his lips, the taste of Suga’s cock still on him.  
  
"Suga-chan," he moans, "do you still remember what I feel like inside of you? It's been so long. I've missed you. And I'm sure _it_ misses you, too." 

 

Suga whines for him and begins to rock his hips to meet Oikawa's fingers. He watches Oikawa's tongue on his lips with a half focused interest until he hears Oikawa moan his name and he shudders at his words. Of course he remembers—how could he forget? The weight and heat of Oikawa's cock filling him up, stretching him wide and fucking deep into him. He almost groans, a frustrated high sound leaving him as he doesn't want to _remember_ it, he wants to _feel_ it, now. He reaches for Oikawa, free hand grabbing his wrist by his side and pleading. "Tooruuuuuu~"  


He lets out a breathy whine as he hears Suga calling for him. Oikawa pulls his fingers out and brushes Suga's hand off his cock to stroke himself and position himself right over Suga. He leans forward, moaning in his ear as he pushes in and all the way, a hand grabbing a hold of Suga's hip. It was probably stupid of him to ask Suga if he remembers. If he could, he'd joke that people would _always_ remember him (and his cock). But he's not going to be a jackass right now. Instead, he’s going to enjoy this much more preferred moment he's having with his boyfriend, filling him with that feeling he's definitely missed in a while and giving him what he wants. 

 

As he watches Oikawa position himself, Suga thinks he expects the first push of Oikawa's cock into him, as always—but just as every time they've fucked before, his breath is stolen from him with the feeling of finally being filled with the thick heat of Oikawa. The moan in his ear draws a moan from him in response, one that's rich with the unspoken thoughts of how much Suga has missed him, missed this, missed the heat that comes with the closeness of their bodies. His hand finds its way to Oikawa's hair, his other hand at Oikawa's upper arm and holding on with a firm grip.

 

Suga's initial response to being filled is arguably Oikawa's favorite thing about fucking him. The moment he's in, he can feel Suga falling breathless, moaning a little bit different every time he does so, grabbing his hair as if guiding him to keep on moving.  
  
And he does so, thrusting with more enthusiasm as he finds himself more awake than he ever has been so early in the morning. He continues to moan in his ear, saying his name laced with so much desire.

 

Suga begins to melt underneath him, broken whines answering Oikawa's moans of his name. Oikawa's moans in his ear and the way he fucks him as if Suga is something precious causes him to get lost in the moment, forgetting the time or any plans for the day as all he can focus on is "Tooru, Tooru, _Tooru_ ~"  
  
He meets his thrusts when he can, though now that he's more awake he finds himself more willing to play. He tugs sharply at Oikawa's hair and bites the area between his shoulder and neck, just roughly enough that he hopes it will earn him a response.

 

As if he isn't already wide awake.  
  
Oikawa growls in Suga's ear, feeling the sting from both his scalp and the part where his shoulder and neck meet. It's enough for him to shoot up and stare him down. Then a sly grin forms on his face. Suga might have drawn blood and pulled out a few strands of hair doing what he did. No matter. He's turned on so much more and he's willing to step it up. Oikawa didn't expect him to be so forward so early, but _holy shit_ this feels too good to pass up.  
  
A hand creeps up towards Suga's neck as he slows his thrusts down, fingertips toying with the ends of his collarbones.  
  
"Oh, Koushi. You know how much I don't like it when you mess with my hair like that." 

Suga almost lets his head fall back onto his pillow when Oikawa finds his spark, but he keeps his face close and in Oikawa's space as if he might bite him again, not backing into submission just yet. He can't tamper the obvious twitch his cock gives when Oikawa stares at him with that grin, that look he's only ever seen in bed or on the court just as he plans to completely wreck the other team.  
  
His hand in Oikawa's hair, relaxed when Oikawa pulled away, tightens a little bit again when there's a hand at his neck causing his heart to speed with adrenaline in the face of this dangerous thing he's awoken. Oikawa's tone of voice spells a warning—one that Suga won't heed if he knows what gets them both going—and it sends a shiver up his spine. He pulls at his hair in response, gentler than before and eyeing Oikawa with half lidded, testy eyes while he knowingly disobeys. He's lost for words, unable to verbally respond while caught up in the aura they've just created.

 

The little tug on Oikawa's hair causes his grin to fade. It transitions to a tight-lipped scowl, as if he's going to focus intensely on what he's about to do. He has to, anyway. If he grips him wrong the act will head south very quickly, and he's not about to fuck this up. He'd prefer to keep up his choking streak without incident.  
  
His hand trails further up, tipping Suga's chin and placing his thumb just under his ear, his other four fingers on the other side of his neck in the same spot. At this point, Oikawa's practically stopped fucking him, letting Suga completely feel the sensation of his fingers around his neck with just enough pressure to take some air out of him. The action lights up all the power in him, and he's ready to strike full force now that Suga's calling for it.  
  
"I wanted to do something nice for you," he says, eyes burning. "But now you're being a bad boy. Tell me...do you want me to keep fucking you?"

 

He watches Oikawa's face go dark, the only intensity hidden in his attentive eyes, and he swallows, the muscles of his throat working before they're under Oikawa's hand. His pulse is so heavy it's probably visible in the dip above his clavicle, as it always is before he places every ounce of trust and power in his boyfriend's hands. He allows his head to fall back slowly, his chin moving up with Oikawa's gesture. He can feel precome leaking out of his cock before Oikawa even puts pressure on him. Then he feels the first hints of a firm hold and his eyes flutter closed for a moment while he feels the possibility of his windpipe narrowing.  
  
He whines at Oikawa's words but it's weak, not as loud or under his control as those before. "Yes, please," he begs. "Please fuck me."  
  
His voice breaks on the please, unable to make it stronger under even the light pressure of Oikawa's hand. His own hand is still in Oikawa's hair, holding his grip now out of reflex as he feels his airway under threat of closing.

 

Oikawa would want to relax his grip and keep going, keep fucking Suga until he hears his name clearly without the constraint of his hand on his neck.  
  
But that's too easy.  
  
Perhaps it's the stress that built up on top of him this week that’s got him wound up so tight. The stress that kept him from even saying a "good night" to Suga.  
  
No...it isn't.  
  
Oikawa could have had a chipper week and he’d still want to put his hands on Suga like this. He loves it. He fucking _loves_ Suga breaking under his touch. He loves hearing his voice crack and beg for more. It’s one of his favorite things. And he knows Suga loves it, too.  
  
He applies more pressure around his neck, keeping it tight enough so that Suga can still (almost) speak and move his head, but not enough to make him black out. His stare doesn't budge, and his request nearly sounds so nonchalant he could say it outside the bedroom in a different context and it'll hold. The firmness in his request, though, is far beyond present.  
  
"That's not good enough. Let me hear you again. Try a bit harder for me...please?"

 

The tighter hold and Oikawa's intense stare cause him to leak even more, his reaction to this always something so turned on it's almost embarrassing. He lets his mind go, allowing nothing to matter but the knowledge of how vulnerable he is, completely in the trust of Oikawa. He's heady with thoughts of the strength in Oikawa's hand and the power he knows he's holding back to keep Suga safe in this. His hand falls from Oikawa's hair now, falls to his side like the other. He holds them in the sheets, and he doesn't want to touch Oikawa with his own hands so he can feel even more intensely at his mercy. There's a moan that tries to climb its way out between the fingers on his throat but it escapes as something broken and pitiful.  
  
"Ple-ase...." he tries, needy, his voice barely there and falling apart. "Please...please fuck me To-oru...I need- I need yo-u, _please_."

 

Once he hears how shattered he is, he relaxes his hold and lets go, giving him some time to catch his breath. Oikawa sighs with pride, and there's a hint of fierce in the smile that grows on him.  
  
"Good boy. That's the Koushi I know and love so dearly."  
  
His hand falls back to Suga's hip, and he squeezes. One, two slow thrusts in and out and suddenly he starts fucking him wildly, gritting his teeth and mindlessly trying to find his prostate with every pound into him. At the same time, his other hand wraps around Suga's slick cock, stroking at the same ridiculous pace he's fucking him. Suga deserves to be fucked hard and dirty after putting him through that kind of submission. He deserves the world for being so good.

 

Blood rushes back down from his neck when Oikawa lets off, and he takes several deep breaths while his mind comes down in a rush of relief from the discomfort he has sometimes begged for. His eyes fall shut and his hips roll reflexively at the praise and Oikawa's declaration that never gets old no matter how many times he hears it. He feels pride in himself, making Oikawa proud.  
  
He doesn't linger on the feeling because soon he's being fucked like it's their last day on earth, and _then_ there's a hand on his cock and he could cry with how quickly Oikawa has managed to rile him up and bring him to the edge of coming. His hands finally find Oikawa again, one on the back of his neck with fingertips in his hair and the other holding tight to Oikawa's on his hip. He's gasping and whining a series of Oikawa's name as he rises higher and higher just before his threshold.

 

And just like that, it's as if time is a concept beyond them when they fuck.  
  
Suga under him like this pushes, shoves him further to get him to come. Oikawa's fast, merciless, _loud_ when he's this close. He groans in Suga's ear, holding off on coming first and releasing whatever strength he's gathered from choking Suga and channeling it into his thrusts.  
  
He can feel Suga getting close. His politeness somehow returns to Oikawa's voice between his moans, soft but still very demanding.  
  
"Do one more thing for me, Koushi. Will you please be a good boy and come for me?"  


Suga doesn't even have time to finish another whine of Oikawa's name before he's moaning loud and rough and wordless as he comes all over Oikawa's hand and their abdomens. The sound of Oikawa in his ear resonates through him and he shivers as he comes, though it's unnoticeable.  
  
His back tenses before he curls in on himself with the intensity of his orgasm, his hands on Oikawa gripping harder than he's ever meant to while his thighs squeeze tightly around him. He can't form words, not even a cry of Oikawa's name while his mind goes white with sensation and he falls to pieces under his boyfriend.

 

No, no. _This_ is Oikawa's favorite thing about Suga when they have sex. Beginnings and endings are always beautiful for him; it's always difficult to choose one or the other. Perhaps he should just choose all of it and save him the time.  
  
Messy as it is, he lets go of Suga's cock and holds onto his hips, reciprocating the tightness of his grip and his thighs and coming hard inside him. He tilts his head down, feeling the pull of his hair and the squeeze on one of his hips. His mouth drops open to cry loudly for Suga, panting his name and shaking on top of him.

Once he finishes, he breathes heavily, eyes much softer on Suga's face, keeping quiet to let them both relax.

 

He opens his eyes to watch Oikawa come with his body held in gorgeous tense angles and his face frozen in Suga's favorite expression to see on him. Hearing his name on his lips with such feeling behind it fills him with more than just arousal.  
  
Suga meets his gaze, still trying to catch his own breath. Then he gives him a soft fucked-out smile before pulling him down for a kiss, his nails lightly scratching at the back of his neck.

 

Oikawa moans quietly into the kiss, shuddering at the scratching. He pulls out, and lies on top of him in spite of the mess they've made. They can shower and wash the sheets later, anyway. They’ve got time.  
  
He pulls away from Suga, cleaning his hand off and placing it along with his other hand on his neck, this time his touch much gentler. He rubs it slowly and with care, asking with his forehead against Suga's, so close and so quiet.  
  
"Are you alright? How does your neck feel?"

 

Suga smiles again, wider this time. Oikawa's hands on his neck are gentle and making his heart beat with affection instead of adrenaline this time. He steals a short kiss before sliding his hands down to Oikawa's wrists.  
  
"I've never been better," he says in the same quiet voice. Oikawa's tenderness after the fact will never cease to be one of his favorite things. 

 

He hums at the reply, moving to kiss the hands on his wrists, and then on both sides of Suga's neck, then back to his lips. "Good. That's good. Do you want to shower with me? I can make breakfast afterwards."

 

Suga feels a warm smile spread even further across his face at Oikawa's kisses. "I'd love to. And good. Because you definitely owe me breakfast after waking me up at 7:30."

 

He winks, rolling himself out of bed and repositioning his underwear, even though he'll take them off again in about sixty seconds. He holds out his hand towards Suga. "I'm sorry~" he whines. "We can go back to bed after we eat? Er, after we replace our sheets?"

Suga takes his hand, not bothering to find his boxers, and makes his way out of bed. He laughs softly and nods, leading them to the bathroom. "Even if you hadn't planned to, I was going to anyway." He turns to kiss Oikawa one more time. "I missed you. I love you."

 

"I love you, too."  
  
Oikawa opens up the shower and turns the handle. As the water warms up, he wraps his arms around and kisses him back, remembering just how much he absolutely loves Suga and how he lives for moments like these, be it at 7:30am or 11:00 at night or 3 in the morning the next day.  
  
Time is never a factor when it comes to loving Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals ^^
> 
> And on behalf of Jo and I, we wish you a wonderful, safe holiday season and an awesome new year!


End file.
